


dangerous woman

by Bitchqueen



Category: Batman - Fandom, Black Widow - Fandom, DC - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, OCs - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom, X-Men, mutant rights - Fandom, possible crossover - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchqueen/pseuds/Bitchqueen
Summary: In a world where mutants are a threat , someone to be locked up forever , how will the mutant community survive . what makes it worse ? mutants have begun to rise up , hero's begin to fall , villians have begun to form new alliances . is there anywhere in the world that'll be safe  ?





	dangerous woman

                        When life get's you down , usually you stay down . That's most likely the best course of action , rising up is far harder than anything else . The pain and suffering endured during getting back up sometimes doesn't feel worth it . But it is ! Everyone should get back up , and that's exactly what Annabelle did . She learnt from her past to build a better future . Born in a middle class family in New York , she had a normal enough life . Well , what she'd consider normal . You see , both her parents , mother and father , were mutant . And unfortunately , she too had ended up with genetically advanced abilities . Only allowed to uses her skills at home , she was seen as normal to everyone else in the world . She often hung out with her friend , who were normal .  She loved to climb tree , go to the park , have her hair braided . Nothing strange about any of this , she always hated having to hide what she could do . And yet it kept her and her family safe .

       That was until an unfateful day , someone had seen her small family in the garden , a place they considered safe , a place they could practise their abilities and not fear the consequences . Of course, no place is safe forever . And that was how it went with Annabelles family . It was Wednesday the 9th 2003 when her parents where arrested and charged with using mutant power illegally . Well , actually I should say parent . Her father had opted to down with a fight , instead of being arrested , he was shot multiple time. Killed on sight , Annabelle's mother on the otherhand , has simply surrendered herself peacefully . But due to her father , Annabelle was given time to escape . Live a life that was free and one where she could , one day , find a place safe for people like her , like her family .

        After escaping , the young girl had lived on the streets . Fought the harsh New York winters and the far too hot summers to survive. And that she did . 12 year she spend alone on the streets . 12 years she had no home , nowhere to live . But it didn't matter at all to her . All she cared about was being free , being happy . those years few by without another thought in her mind . And that leads us to present day ,

        " We will not stand down . We will not fail , we will not be locked in chains like cattle and be carted off to some government facility ! " a young woman spoke , her hair long and black , tied sloppily in a bun . Under her eyes , dark circles were present , her eyes shimmered with hope and yet fear for what the future held at the same time . " We may be different  , but we are every bit as human as anyone else is ! " she stated loudly , a slight anger bubbling up inside the young woman .  " Everyone deservers an equal chance in this world , no matter race, species, colour or what our genetics are made up of ! " her hand unconsciously slammed onto the small desk she was sat at . Her rage was beginning to get the better of her , and it was clear to anyone around her .  " I am mutant and I am proud ! " and that was the end , the end of her speech , not the end of this nightmare people like her had been facing .

      " Geez anna , if I knew you were gonna _go off like_ that . then maybe I could have kept the camera rollin' a little longer . " A male stated , a goofy grin on his face as he began to pack up the equipment. They , as a small team , had managed to hack into the news station . They'd broadcasted their message across to who ever at home was watching , and that was all that mattered. That this message got across . " pft . theo , be quite . " was her simple response, a small laugh following behind . Of course, these comment were all in good fun .  " As if . You know I don't do quite . " he announced loudly . Just to get his point across .

      The female sent a soft glare his way as she stood up , dusting off a dust that simply wasn't there from her clothing . " we should get going , I don't doubt that they've already tracked us . " She stated, it was true . She knew many people who'd be unimpressed with what she'd just broadcasted , Theo seemed to nod in agreement . Slinging his old grey bag , which use to have a logo of some sorts on it , and yet it had faded away over time , over his shoulder . The curly haired male glanced over at Anna who smirked . " How long do you reckon we have before we have to get out of here ? " she asked, he shrugged . " Depends on how fast they're traveling and how badly they want us caught , or dead. no big deal either way . " He replied .

     Annabelle , whom was dressed in a camo jacket which was suited to keep her warm in this harsher weather , simple hiking boots which were suited when they had to run into a dangerous or muddy place , and a basic leggings and top . As much as Anna would love to have worn jean , they were simply too hard to run in and split too easily , outfits were meant to be comfortable and easy to move in. Not stylish. Annabelle began to exit the building , Theo following closely behind . The sound of screeching tires out front quickly deterred them from walking any further . Placing her hand over her lips to hush Theo she decided the best course of action was to simply move towards the back entrance .

       Theo , by this point , seemed slightly worried . Whereas Anna wore a neutral expression on her face . " on the count of three , theo . we bolt out the back door . ok ? " the female glanced quickly at him , " understood . " he whispered back . " one . " She began to count . The female walked backward towards the door keeping her eyes on the front door . " two . " Both where ready to run by this point , before anna could get to the count of three . the door suddenly flung open, to reveal a shadow of a figure standing before them . " shit . " anna muttered  

**Author's Note:**

> I know . I know . it's dreadful . but hey . at least it's something ! I hope you enjoyed it anyway ! leave feed back ! it's all appreciated.


End file.
